Dead Island Wiki talk:Ram
Just some thoughts and perceptions It should be noted that, whilst playing Alone (Singleplayer) or with an unexperienced 'Helper' and THAT on a HIGH Level like 38-43, some of the later-stage Rams are impossible to defeat without dying at least twice or more times. '' *CONTAINS SPOILERS from HERE ON!*'' '' *CONTAINS SPOILERS from HERE ON!*'' Especially in the Prison you face 2 Rams on ground level in one of the Cell Blocks, and you get a lot of Walkers and Infected, Guards and Inmates alike: since the Guards wear (light) Body Armour, they take some percents less damage: a normal Infected shot with a Heavy Pistol loses 345 Dmg per Shot, whilst an Guard-Zombie loses just 230~ Dmg per shot; it MAY be just my perception, but that's exactly how it happens to me with those Guards. Back to the 'Ram': It IS entirely possible to 'grind' the Ram with a Magnum/Hi-Powered Handgun by applying accurate Head-Shots, but the Ram tilts its head left and right after each hit and/or while idling, so it takes some time, esp. on higher Levels; but, as said it is NEARLY impossible, on a high player level, while playing alone, to kill some of the Rams in the later sections of the Game without using mods that change the amount of Bullets one can carry, and stack up Bullets. 'Firearm pwnz the Ram' as one may say. MadmanEnrico 13:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The answer to this is DEO-BOMBS. Lots of them. Mistakain 13:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You Don't need guns to kill the Ram alone i beat the game and still continuing to play it but what i do is just as the ram charges at me i move to the side and attack with an axe and keep doing that until hes dead. Thetrueblade. "The Ram" or just "Ram" I propose a page name change. I don't like putting a "The" in front of everything. I know it's a small thing, but it just bugs me. There is more than one Ram in the game. Krillin6 20:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I already answered this on Talk:The_Butcher. Lets keep the discussion on that one talk page since this decision will affect all the zombie pages. Jgjake2 20:44, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that the Ram doesn't resemble the Charger (L4D2) in any way, shape, or form, save for the stunned position it gains after hitting a wall or missing in its attack. The Ram is straight jacketed, has a secondary attack that is devastating, and is very focused. The Charger is only partially mutated, has a weak secondary, looks broken, and it's shoulder charge leaves its victim grappled and repeatedly crushed until the victim is dead. Considering they don't even look alike, I'm not sure where this comment makes sense. I'm also certain that the only straight jacketed zombie in the Left 4 Dead series was The Screamer, and it was cut due to it not making sense with the series. Mistakain 13:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Just saw your comment. Changed this on the page as he doesn't look like the Charger at all, only behaves like him. MiyuEmi 12:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) It happens. Alockwood1 02:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) dead island need a dlc pack. say like the helicopter crashed or some thing on a new island whit zombies all over the place and you have to find a way off the new island. Kgrizzels 18:55, February 14, 2012 (UTC)kgrizzels Riptide Ram's invisible arms (PS3) Today while playing Riptide, I shot a harpoon at a ram from an elevated platform. I had been aiming for it's head, but something weird happened; the harpoon hit something else. At first I thought it had hit a knife already embedded in it or something(even though I hadn't thrown any sharp weapons at it), but then it started moving while the Ram just looked up at me. A Walker was standing next to the Ram, and of course was trying to reach up at me. After watching the movement of the harpoon, I realized it mimicked the same movement of the Walker's arms. Has anyone else come across this? Note: I know the harpoon was not glitched into the Walker's arm, because it continued it's same movement well after the Walker died. Anonymous 03:50, November 25, 2015 (UTC)